Rebellio
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Halackti Yami despertó en una habitación, completamente desnudo y sin saber qué hacía ahí, mucho menos entendió cuando vio entrar a una vieja cara amiga que estaba mucho más demacrada de lo que pensaba. Poco tiempo después, se encuentra con otra cara, Moto Yugi, quien tampoco le dice nada sobre lo que pasaba o lo que pasó. Tenía muchísimas preguntas y ninguna respuesta...


Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, este fanfic es idea mía al 100 aunque algunas cosas les parezcan conocidas. Bueno, términos para aquellos que han jugado Injustice: Gods Among Us pero bueno, lo importante es que nada está basado en una de aquí y otra de allá para hacerlo a mi estilo. Si encuentran algo que se parezca, no sabría.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

 **Total de palabras: 16.705**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Yami abrió sus ojos por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Qué había pasado en aquel tiempo? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Escuchó el inconfundible ruido de una puerta deslizándose para abrirse, intentó mover la cabeza pero no pudo hacer la gran cosa, además, tampoco podía moverse. ¿Por qué no había caído en eso antes? Se desesperaba ante la inutilidad que estaba teniendo.

—¿Cómo te sientes querido? —Preguntó una mujer. Yami se sorprendió increíblemente, esa voz la conocía muy bien: Kujaku Mai. Fue una mujer universitaria que conoció mientras estudiaba la preparatoria. Una muy buena persona debajo de su actitud altanera y orgullosa.

Yami abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de la misma. Tenía la boca seca, la garganta le dolía. No sabía si Mai se había dado cuenta de ello o no. Solo siguió intentando hablar mientras que la rubia solo esperaba una respuesta.

Finalmente, el tricolor negó con la cabeza. A duras penas porque no tenía movilidad de la misma. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—No me sorprende que no puedas hablar, la cantidad de sedantes que te dieron fue tremenda —escuchó unos sonidos extraños, como los que había escuchado en una película lejana. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su vieja amiga?—. Creímos que no despertarías y que debíamos abandonarte a tu suerte. Qué bueno que despertaras en este preciso momento.

Escuchó algo de gratitud en la voz de su amiga. No podía recordar nada más allá del día en que había sido aceptado en la universidad que él deseaba para estudiar robótica. De allí, estaba en total blanco.

Finalmente, sintió el cuerpo libre, con movilidad. Se sentó, notando su desnudez pero no le importaba. Conocía mucho a la rubia que era su amiga como para saber que jamás le atraería realmente, por mucho que ésta le viera de esa manera.

—Repito la pregunta, ¿cómo te sientes?

Yami abrió la boca nuevamente y un susurro ronco, provocado por la falta de habla en largo tiempo y en la resequedad de su boca, sonó. Mai le tendió un vaso con agua sin verle, además le dio una sábana sobre sus piernas, para cubrir un poco su desnudez.

El joven tricolor bebió de un trago el agua, sintiéndola como un verdadero alivio. Una vez pasó todo y se sintió revitalizado. Regresó el vaso y miró a su alrededor. Notó que la que alguna vez fue una joven hermosa, ahora estaba demacrada por la edad. Ojeras, arrugas, algunas canas en lo que había sido un cabello dorado. Exhausta.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —Preguntó en un susurro. No se recuperaba todavía por el tiempo que había llevado de la manera en que Kujaku Mai se negaba a revelarle.

Ella dio una sonrisa cansada.

—Yo estoy bien ahora mismo pero requiero que me respondas cómo te sientes.

Sus ojos morados vieron todo a su alrededor. Notando cada cosa, el pulcro blanco que allí estaba.

—Me siento… confundido.

Mai le tocó el hombro, apretándolo.

—Te daré ropa, debes vestirte rápido para que pueda sacarte de aquí. Fuera te explicaré todo —el joven notó la prisa que ella tenía. Cada segundo y cada palabra que ella soltaba, había más presión en su hombro, al grado de enterrarle las uñas en la carne.

Se quejó al sentirse herido, las uñas de ella se habían enterrado con fuerza. La rubia le soltó y se giró, lanzándole ropas extrañas. Estaban pesadas. Era aquello o estaba muy débil incluso para soportar aquello.

Prefirió pensar en lo primero, había podido cargar el vaso, siendo que pesaría más que un montón de ropa. La rubia se fue, dejándole la privacidad para vestirse y desconocía a dónde se había ido. Dejó la ropa en una esquina de la cama metálica donde se encontraba, ató la sábana en su cadera y se puso de pie.

Se sintió débil, tanto que sus piernas flaquearon ante su peso. A duras penas logró agarrarse contra la cama. Volvía su pregunta ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Estaba mareado ante la nueva altura. Ante el olor de su propio cuerpo, que se sentía como si no conociera el agua de años.

Volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse por lo que, instintivamente, levantó la mirada hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba. Ahogó un jadeo al ver quién era: Yugi. Se veía mucho mayor, le era extraño el notarle imponente incluso con su baja estatura. Este se acercó a él, tomándole por los brazos y levantándole con bastante facilidad.

Se miraron cara a cara. Yami se sentía mucho más confundido. Yugi, el Yugi Moto que él conoció, era más bajo que él mismo por mucho. Ahora eran de la misma estatura, podían verse a los ojos.

Éste le besó, sacándole otra sorpresa. Creyó… Creyó que éste había olvidado la antigua relación que habían mantenido. Yugi se veía muy bien con la edad. ¿Cuántos años tendría?

Por aquel mero instante, decidió olvidarlo, correspondiendo el gesto. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el anhelo y desesperación del otro. La necesidad que este tenía. Yugi enredó los dedos en su cabello, jalándolo levemente, pegándolo más a sí. Yami correspondió aquella desesperación con tanta pasión que quedó sin aire. Los dos quedaron de aquella manera pero no se separaron hasta que el recién llegado debió recordar algo importante.

Yugi se separó, sin decir nada para buscar, entre las cosas de Mai, una pastilla pequeña, de color rojo. Se la tendió. Yami la aceptó, sin dudar. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Aquello le demostraba que todavía eran algo o que éste aún tenía el sentimiento que los unió tiempo atrás, entrando a segundo grado de secundaria.

—Con esto podrás recuperar tu energía. Kujaku debió dártela antes de irse pero las prisas están ganándonos.

 _¿Ganándonos?_ _¿Prisas?_

—Hay poco tiempo, apúrate. Vigilaré que nadie interrumpa más este espacio —Yugi se fue, en dirección contraria a la que, creyó, vio irse a Mai.

 _¿Desde cuándo Yugi llama a Mai por su apellido?_

Con muchas dudas, comenzó a buscar entre las ropas que había, encontrando un bóxer, no le importó cómo fuera, solo se lo puso.

* * *

Lo que Kujaku Mai y Moto Yugi no sabían muy bien, era la reacción que Halackti tendría respecto a su nuevo cuerpo y la edad que ahora poseía y el brusco cambio que el mundo tuvo durante la ausencia del mismo. Tampoco comprendería jamás la tensa relación que ahora ellos poseían.

¿Por qué todo lo que en el día a día pasaba era tan complicado que ellos mismos no podían terminar de comprender? Jamás creyeron que Estados Unidos soltaría aquel misterioso virus a base de la viruela, tampoco que iniciarían una guerra por puro capricho, porque ellos así lo veían y gran parte de los países —aquellos que _no_ estaban de acuerdo a lo que había hecho— que de verdad se sorprendieron ante tan estúpida movida.

Moto Yugi se sentía molesto con la rubia. Por haberle hecho tanto daño a Yami cuando éste había confiado en ella… Crearle aquella falsa vida… ¿Cómo explicarle?

Kujaku le decía que era la mejor manera para que no se sintiera tan devastado pero… ¿tan radical al cambio? ¿Hacerle creer que era del siglo XXI? Sí, lo comprendía, que lo que le había pasado no era como para permitirle el hecho de dejarle sus verdaderas memorias pero ¿un tiempo tan antiguo? ¿Uno lleno de alegrías extremas para dejarle caer en picada ante su verdad?

Moto al inicio no estaba de acuerdo en hacerle creer un sentimiento unilateral. Sí, él verdaderamente estaba enamorado de aquel soldado pero éste se lo había dejado en claro cuando se le declaró. No le hirió y le hizo ver que siempre estaría con él sin tratarle diferente. Y así fue, dándole la vana esperanza de que algún día le amaría.

Ahora… ahora éste creía ciegamente que le amaba y le dolía que fuera Kujaku quien le programara aquello. Decidió aceptarlo… aunque no quitara el hecho de lo injusto que era. _Muy_ injusto. Tanto que… le rompió el corazón besarle de aquella manera…

Miró hacia abajo, a la cantidad de guardias que se estaban acumulando, al saber que el experimento Y-30D estaba fuera, desconectado luego de que este presentara una elevación en su función cerebral. Miró nuevamente a la puerta, preguntándose si ya estaría listo. Se desesperó mucho, la cantidad de armas que tenían…

Yami había sido el mejor soldado que tuvieron los Insurgentes —a pesar de que el grupo no tenía nombre en sí, así eran llamados únicamente por no estar de acuerdo al orden y Régimen que los países habían adquirido—, llegando a compararse a la élite de la élite de la élite de los soldados —porque eran eso, verdaderos soldados a comparación de ellos—.

Y de todos, él había sido elegido como su aprendiz por si algo pasara… y ahora, Moto era conocido como el mejor soldado de los Insurgentes a pesar de no ser el líder. Tanto había decaído pero tanto había aprendido… Ahora su _pareja_ carecía del entrenamiento, memorias y demás. Todo se había perdido…

Entró nuevamente a la habitación donde había estado cautivo. Kujaku había sido una infiltrada ante el Régimen, logrando salvarle la vida a Yami bajo la excusa de descubrir quién había entrenado al líder Insurgente… tratar de reprogramarlo y todo…

Ahogó un suspiro. Yami todavía conseguía entrar en su viejo traje… y se veía mejor que antes, mejor que cuando era joven… y deseaba que fuera mejor y nada pudiera lograr dañarle ahora, con las modificaciones de Kujaku.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Yami, mirándole de una manera que fue directamente a su corazón. Dolorosa.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Hay que irnos —le tomó del brazo, jalándole. El exlíder Insurgente se sintió confundido y no le hizo falta verle a la cara, su cuerpo soltaba la curiosidad que tenía sobre todo el secretismo que le estaba dando. Además, todavía tenía la duda de dónde estaba y lo que había pasado en aquel tiempo. Y el extra: ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Salieron de aquel lugar y, a la puerta, se encontraron con un hombre vestido de la misma manera que ellos salvo que tenía una especie de casco. Un casco extraño para Yami quien no entendía a qué se debía todo aquel teatro con disfraces futuristas… Éste le entregó a ambos una especie de audífonos. Los vio con duda y confusión, siendo el único de los dos que no se lo pusiera.

Yugi miró al más alto y pareciera que compartieran una conversación mental. ¿Era eso posible? Lo desconocía.

—Póntelo y oprime el botón de la derecha —le dijo firme. Yami identificó la voz y le miró con incredulidad. Katsuya Jonouichi. El mejor amigo de Yugi y por el cual tuvo varias peleas y tensiones por llevarse la atención de su pareja… incluso cuando este comenzó alguna relación con Kaiba. ¿Seguirían juntos a pesar del tiempo o ya habrían terminado?

Olvidó aquello e hizo caso, mirándole con desconfianza. Una vez colocado, apretó el pequeño y casi imperceptible botón que estaba en la derecha. Vio con total sorpresa cómo aparecía un casco parecido al de las motos pero no tan así. La forma se lo recordaba, inclusive con el visor en total negro pero el visor tenía algo que le recordaba a _Iron Man_ de la _Marvel Comics_ al detectar cada dato de todo lo que le rodeaba. Como, por ejemplo, el material del que estaba hecho la pared y qué tipo de arma podía usar.

Cuando miró a Yugi, notó tantos datos respecto a sus puntos vitales, lo que sentía, los datos casi biográficos de sus enfermedades y necesidades… Se sintió mareado.

Su pareja sacó algo de su traje y la convirtió en una especie de arma. No era una pistola pero tenía el aire. Él, sencillamente, guardó silencio a todas sus preguntas porque, sabía, no recibiría ninguna respuesta en aquel momento. Katsuya y Yugi comenzaron a avanzar, como guardias, y él les siguió, sin hacer ruido alguno.

* * *

Halackti Yami estaba a salvo totalmente. Jonouichi lo había dejado en claro al reportarse con el actual líder de sector: Kaiba Seto. Obviamente a escondidas del que era el reporte, Moto no quería revelarle nada. Él estaba totalmente confundido respecto a la actitud de su líder —no creía para nada lo que Yugi había compartido—.

Lo que el rubio de ojos café no terminaba de comprender era eso: porque Kujaku había hecho lo que tuvo que hacer: borrar todo rastro de memoria y suplantarlo con algo falso durante aquellos cinco años. Además, se preguntaba si podría recuperar sus verdaderas memorias.

¿Cómo se tomaría el hecho de no estar en aquel atrasado mundo? Podía ponerse en los zapatos de este: confundido pero más allá de eso, nada. Tampoco podía imaginar el hecho de vivir tan… pacíficamente como su líder creyó, solo sintiendo de pesado algo llamado _tarea_ por los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos de aquel entonces.

Él mismo se preguntaba lo que se sentiría ser parte de aquella _paz_ ilusoria porque, a pesar de que muchos de los lugares que pudo visitar se mantuvieran tranquilos, la gran verdad era que todos los países se estaban preparando para algo aunque desconocieran para qué. Solo los aliados de los Estados Unidos sabían a qué se atenían…

* * *

Moto estaba aliviado de encontrarse, finalmente, en aquel lugar. Aunque odiaba a Wong como nunca odió a nadie —primeramente, era una china que huía de su país natal por ser desertora— era necesaria. La desconfianza que tenía hacia ella no era más que el constante coqueteo que tenía con Yami, el líder de su sector, el que mayor comunicación tenía con los demás.

Miró a su _pareja_ , éste dormía cómodamente sobre sí. El calor y aroma de estos eran bajos, inexistentes… culpa del accidente que había sufrido.

Tomó la mano de Yami y entrelazó los dedos con los de este. Le vio sonreír que se sintió tan mal a pesar de no ser la razón del cambio abrupto que tenía. Apretó el agarre, sintiéndose enfermo por lo que Kujaku había hecho. Él podía morir pero Yami no, él siendo Yugi podía morir porque no era _necesario_ en el movimiento, solo vivía porque amaba a éste y a la vida por más cabrona que fuera durante aquellos tiempos.

La china apareció y Yugi notó la diferencia que cinco años hacían: estaba más cansada, era mayor, el cabello que en algún tiempo fue negro ya lucía con canas…

 _Bienvenidos al siglo XXII…_

—¿Puedes desnudar su brazo derecho? —Preguntó Vivian. Yugi asintió.

Acomodó lo mejor que pudo al joven contra la pared y le retiró de a poco parte de la armadura y levantó la manga larga negra que traía debajo. Reveló la carne que había debajo pero solo de vistazo ya que Yami ya no era humano… no más.

Hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que era finales del siglo XX y principios del XXI, salió un _anime_ llamado _Ghost in the Shell_. No era en sí una serie anime, fue un _manga_ que luego adaptaron como _películas_ y, más tarde, en un _anime_. La idea de aquello ya era una realidad… Detrás de la nuca de Yami había una especie de panel que le permitiría unirse a la base de datos del Régimen de los Estados Unidos… qué más bien le recordaba a los Imperios de la antigüedad junto a las dictaduras que había sufrido todo el mundo…

Claro, el presente —en ese entonces, futuro— que el _anime_ planteaba era muy _dulce_ comparada a lo que había pasado. Lo único en que concordaban era eso: la implantación del _alma_ de una persona a un cuerpo cibernético.

Por el momento, debido a la carencia de un sistema que le permitiera a Yami recibir una carga de información para distintas experiencias pero Kujaku le había puesto uno de brazo, posiblemente previendo esa necesidad.

Wong sacó una PAD a la que le conectó en una de sus lados un pequeño artefacto y le puso a Halackti en su brazo, otro conector. El cuerpo de éste reconoció la PAD y comenzó el intercambio de datos.

—Mai me dio el protocolo necesario para regresarle sus memorias verdaderas pero necesito entender su sistema operativo —susurró Vivian. Ella estaba tecleando rápidamente un montón de códigos, necesarios para comenzar el verdadero intercambio. ¿Por qué verdadero? Porque ninguno de los dos sistemas era compatible. El de Vivian era más atrasado comparado con el del Régimen de los países, muy fuerte, necesario de programas más sofisticados de los que ella manejaba… ¿iba a poder hacerlo?

La rubia mejor amiga y líder científico de su líder era la que podía hacer magia con todo a pesar del odio que sentían mutuamente aunque nunca se hubieran visto físicamente, todo mediante vídeos encriptados lo suficientemente fuerte, rápido y pequeños como para no ser detectados.

—No soy buena como Kujaku, lo siento, me tardaré un muy buen rato… aunque espero poder quitarle el rastreador y darle su próxima misión.

Yugi miró a su _pareja_. ¿Iba a soportar el hecho de que éste no le reconociera como algo más de un amigo? Se quedó sentado al lado de este, abrazando sus piernas, mirándole. Dolería pero si Wong no era buena como lo era Mai… bueno, podría disfrutar de ese tiempo, probando si de verdad le amaba como creyó hacerlo durante años…

* * *

Yami se sintió en un limbo eterno. Se había quedado dormido en el viaje tras escapar de aquel lugar, siendo guiado por Katsuya y Yugi. Estaba distraído que no prestó atención a nada. Estuvo preguntándose qué era aquel casco que traía encima, porqué detectaba tantos datos de todo lo que le rodeaba y, encima, qué armas serían efectivas respecto al conocimiento luego un análisis bastante bueno.

Estaba mareado de tantas dudas que le rodeaban en la cabeza. ¿Seguía por el 2015? ¿Unos años más adelante quizá? ¿Por qué había quedado inconsciente? ¿Qué había pasado en aquel tiempo?

Miles de preguntas más le llegaban a la cabeza. Tenía tantas dudas que no encontraba ni un derecho ni un revés para comenzar a sacarlas de a poco o de golpe. Se sentía como un actor malo en una película de Ciencia Ficción, se sentía tan fuera de papel que… no podía definir cada sentir.

¿Estaba soñando a causa de lo que hubiera pasado para quedarse como en coma o ya estaba muerto y había entrado a un limbo extraño que le estaba permitiendo ver el futuro de la humanidad según una información que leyó del _New York Times_?

* * *

 _—Yami —llamó Yugi._

 _El líder estaba preparándose para salir pero se detuvo, sonriéndole como siempre hizo antes de saber que su mejor aprendiz tenía un sentimiento por él, del mismo modo en que Jonouichi tenía uno hacia su segundo al mando y líder momentáneo por si algo le pasara._

 _El único problema que el líder Insurgente tenía con sus tropas es que éstos se creaban rumores. El que más detestaba era el hecho de que todos creían que Kaiba y él se acostaban, razón por la cual el castaño tenía tanto rango._

 _No, no sentía en absoluto nada por el de ojos azules. Él dejaba el camino libre a Jonouichi para que tuviera alguna relación con éste pero no lo aprovechaba y le culpaba ante lo frío que su platónico era para con él. Ya no le prestaba atención. Además, ¿de dónde carajos se sacaban que tenían una especie de relación basada únicamente en el sexo? ¡Apenas y se soportaban para hablar! Sí, es cierto, tenían sus momentos donde podían coincidir y se llevaban medianamente bien pero ¿algo más allá de una relación líder-segundo al mando?_

 _—Me alegra que me llames por mi nombre en lugar por mi título impuesto por ustedes —dijo. El otro solo se sintió apenado, había hecho algo que, de haber pasado en público, podía darse por muerto por parte de todo el mundo._

 _Moto se aclaró la garganta, tratando de olvidar su pequeño desliz._

 _—Quería saber si puedes decirme a dónde vas —dijo. Eran jóvenes todavía._

 _Si había algo que criticaban mucho y que los Estados Unidos y demás aliados no comprendían aún, era el hecho de que un joven —no pasaba de los dieciocho años— de un sector casi abandonado le diera tanta lata. Los demás sectores no le dieron el respeto que merecía en un inicio, mandándole a tantos que le eran inútiles pero él mismo les demostró su error: nadie era inútil solo lo ponían a ejercer algo en lo que no era bueno._

 _—Lo siento —le dijo con una sonrisa. Colocó su mano en la cabeza de este y revolvió su cabello, causando que el otro hiciera un puchero digno de un niño pequeño que logra ablandar tu corazón y darle un abrazo—. Por esta vez no, debo irme sin que nadie se dé cuenta. ¿Podrías lograr encubrir mi desaparición? Y no, Kaiba no viene conmigo, él está ayudando a Jonouichi, están en el lado noreste de esta base._

 _Yugi solo suspiró. ¿A dónde se iría?_

* * *

Por aquel momento, ya sabía a dónde se había ido su mejor amigo y platónico. Había ido a morir como ser humano y a revivir como un ciborg. Todo había surgido tras un dato que a Kujaku se le había pasado. Con eso en mente y largo tiempo tratando de convencerla para que hiciera un movimiento para que llegara a la cabeza del Régimen, lográndolo aquel día en que, por un mal presentimiento, salió solo para ver cómo lo mataban y no podía hacer más nada salvo ver cómo aquel ser que amaba luchaba contra un soldado armado estando expuesto gran parte de su cuerpo.

Jonouichi tuvo que detenerle pero no evitó que mirara cómo partes de su cuerpo salían volando… la cantidad de sangre… los huesos que habían quedado al descubierto y muchas cosas más que odió ver y le dolió conocer que todo fue un maldito plan de su líder mismo.

Recordaba la cantidad de lágrimas que había soltado de ira con Kujaku, ganándose un resentimiento hacia ella. No la perdonaría nunca por haberle hecho eso a Yami por más plan que fuera de éste. Había destrozado su cuerpo, lo había metido a un coma. Lo había forzado a olvidar su presente. ¿Cuántas palabrotas no le soltó? ¿Cuántos insultos y deseos de muerte no le mandó?

Ya ni lo recordaba pero sí lograba ver el día en que comenzó a ir de manera escondida. Viendo el envejecimiento lento, pausado de Yami. Viendo cómo éste era operado por una máquina, reprogramándole, anotando sus funciones cerebrales, todo lo que vivía y lo que no… estuvo oculto dentro del mismo laboratorio, suplantando al verdadero guardia que vigilaría a Kujaku de no hacer nada ilegal y en contra de los deseos del líder del Régimen, quien decidía a quién se le suministraría la cura contra la modificación de la viruela y a quien no.

¿Tan podrido estaba su mundo ya?

Sí, así era. El siglo XXII no era absolutamente nada de lo que aquellos inocentes de distintos siglos pensaron. Sí, había más tecnología, una tecnología que ni en sueños hubieran creído tener y desarrollar pero ¿a qué costo? ¿Quiénes habían creado aquello?

El Régimen y los Insurgentes. Era tan sucio todo aquel negocio que… incluso los más pervertidos y mal pensados estaban sonrojados de la pena de todo lo que se hacía. Los Insurgentes sabían que varios del Régimen se habían infiltrado entre sus filas como los otros sabían de espías entre sus líneas pero desconocían quien pertenecía a quien. Día a día, Yami y los demás líderes habían recibido a tantos hombres y mujeres en su lucha contra todo aquello que... Ya ni las pruebas servían y no les importaba porque sabían que el desarrollo tecnológico del mundo estaba llegando a su punto máximo antes de volver a evolucionar.

Y ahora, estaba allí, viendo al ser que amaba ser reprogramado por una mujer que había escapado del Régimen y desconocía si era o no una aliada. Solo esperaba haber hecho lo correcto al confiar en ella. Estaba deseando inventar una máquina del tiempo para evitar la creación de ese odioso virus. ¿Era tan difícil? ¡Ya existía un androide con alma!

—No podré sacar el sistema que Kujaku le puso pero logré anular el protocolo que lo mandó a dormir, el Régimen lo creerá muerto ya que activé el chip que Kujaku escondió para protegerlo —¿debía seguir desconfiando de Wong?

Para Yugi, aquel mundo era para ya no confiar en nadie más salvo uno mismo. La prueba de lo que decía era Yami: no le contó su plan, le hizo creer durante tres tortuosos años que estaba muerto y durante cinco largos años le provocó la peor pesadilla que a cualquier persona le atemorizaría si tuviera algo de humanidad: ver cómo muere la persona que amas.

—Gracias —murmuró apenas separando los labios. La mujer de ascendencia china desconectó a Yami, arregló su lugar de trabajo lo más rápido que pudo y salió del mismo, sabiendo ya que no era del agrado del antiguo aprendiz de su líder. También estaba el hecho del código supresor en el cerebelo de este, provocando que no pudiera recordar nada por la sencilla razón: ese ya no era su cuerpo y, por lo tanto, no habría nada que recordar, el Régimen necesitaba a un idiota para convencerlo de trabajar entre sus tropas y ganarse el derecho de proteger a su familia del virus, añadiendo el hecho de ser merecedor de la cura en cualquier momento a quien fuera.

Wong lo sabía, había trabajado con esos bastardos. Y odiaba esos días por haber sido tan crédula.

* * *

Para cuando Yami despertó, se encontraba en un lugar tan distinto al de la nave en que tuvo que subirse por insistencia de Yugi. Le era muy vagamente conocido aquel techo, como si lo hubiera visto de reojo un par de veces. A su lado, notó que su amante dormía sobre sus rodillas.

Se incorporó solo para apreciar momentáneamente el verle dormir. ¿Cuánto su habría perdido en ese tiempo? Algún día se podría responder eso. Sonrió de manera tierna cuando Yugi se movió, inconsciente dentro de su sueño. Besó su cabeza de esa manera en que creía correcta y le acomodó para mejorar el descanso de este.

Escuchó una puerta deslizarse, de la misma manera en que lo hizo dentro de aquel laboratorio. Por instinto levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Katsuya, quien tenía el ceño fruncido ante su comportamiento con Yugi. ¿Le importaba? Si era así, ¿por qué?

—Cambiaste —declaró. Yami le miró totalmente confundido. ¿Cambiar? Dudaba mucho haberlo hecho—. Maldito Régimen, se llevó al mejor líder de sector.

 _¿Líder de sector? ¿Régimen?_

—¿Puedes explicarte?

Jonouichi ni lo miró aunque, de haberlo hecho, habría sido de una manera cortante y falta de respeto a la memoria que no sabía era la suya. El rubio se estaba aprovechando de su amnesia a pesar de que él mismo desconocía que la padecía.

—Kujaku hizo lo que hizo. El daño ya está hecho.

¿Acaso estaba en una mala obra donde todo parecía muy ensayado que hasta carecía de sentido? No podía estarlo, Yugi no actuaba tan extraño con él. Esperaba que solo fuera un sueño, producto de algún traumatismo en su cuerpo.

—Halackti —el nombrado le miró serio, ¿a qué venía el usar su apellido en ese preciso momento?—. Bienvenido de vuelta a la realidad.

* * *

Kujaku estaba escondida, su situación era precaria y no podría contar con ser salvada por su sector o algún otro, Kaiba era duro con todos, importándole muy poco la muerte de sus compañeros con tal de sobrevivir. Mataba a todos y tenía una mejor aceptación de lo que Yami jamás tuvo. No podría contar con la ayuda de un ser amnésico hasta que Wong lograra desencriptar todos y cada uno de los códigos impuestos por sí misma.

Mai estaba sola nuevamente, como lo estuvo antes de ser enviada con el inútil de la sangre fresca. Allí, a pesar de su negación, hizo a un gran amigo que le abrió las puertas a sus posibilidades. Extrañaba a ese sujeto que se sacrifica por otros aunque negara hacerlo.

* * *

Si algo coincidía con Mai era en su recuerdo de Yami: extrañaba a ese sujeto. Había un montón de cosas que él sector entero desconocía de quien aceptaron como líder y eso era la razón de ser tan frío con todos pero teniendo esa necesidad de salvar a los demás.

Yami nunca fue lo suficientemente abierto en público, siempre era llamado por su apellido, causando que muchos desconocieran el nombre del ícono de la libertad pero ¿a éste le importaba? No, no le importaba. Y nunca lo hizo.

Además, nadie nunca supo qué era lo que pensaba a ciencia exacta. Podía quedarse en su mundo por horas, inclusive por días. Quedarse perdido en aquel limbo al cual solo él tenía acceso. ¿Pensaría en el pasado de la humanidad? Yugi jamás supo realmente lo que era vivir en tiempos tranquilos —obviamente, comparándolos contra los que yacían ya, en aquel momento— pero intuía que Yami sí.

Yami, el Yami que él conoció, el Yami misterioso, el ser frío. El verdadero Yami no aquel corderito, resultado de su amnesia e implantes de memorias falsas… de un tiempo inexistente.

Aunque… su platónico era diferente consigo. Era bastante obvio ante todos aunque pocos lo admitieran. Él había sido igual con todo y todos al inicio, viéndose bastante hastiado de tener que aguantar a quienes, en un principio, creía buenos para nada por ser los enviados de los demás sectores con un conocimiento previo… con Kaiba había tomado una rivalidad eterna que a duras penas lograban sacar de lado con tal de concentrarse por el bien del sector.

Luego, meses más tarde de iniciado todo tipo de entrenamiento en busca de las habilidades de cada uno, le habló. De eso hacía más de diez años… cuando tenía doce y él casi los quince. Había sido extraño el que de pronto se hablaran.

Una sonrisa aparecía siempre en su rostro al recordar eso. Siempre admitía que Yami nunca había sido abierto pero el acercarse una noche que él entrenaba para cambiarle, sin decir palabra alguna, su pose de defensa… fue raro. En aquel entonces le era raro. Ya se corría el rumor de que prefería vergas en lugar de vaginas y tetas, creyó que nadie le hablaría por lo mismo.

Su error fue mayúsculo cuando éste comenzó a entrenarle para mejorar su rendimiento en batalla. Ambos eran de baja estatura pero eso no significaba que no pudieran usar el peso de su contrincante a su propio favor. Y con el pasar de los meses fue ganando velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, valor, coraje… tantas cosas. Se ganó el estatus de _aprendiz_ por más que Yami negara la existencia de tal estatus pero ¿decía la verdad? Era extraño ver siempre a éste con Yugi al lado en cada reunión cuando los demás llevaban a una chica.

Años tras años. Ambos fueron creciendo al igual que los rumores. Entre líderes de sector, las mujeres se volvieron sus compañeras o ya lo eran y éstas ya estaban embarazadas, esperando al primer o segundo hijo de estos hombres. Yami era el único que no desposaba aún, causando que todos los demás creyeran que era gay, además de tener como amante a aquel que, decían, podía ser su propio hermano.

Yami nunca negó ni afirmó aquello. Era tan misterioso y cortante con ellos. Con Yugi, misterioso pero amable a su muy particular manera, de esa en que pocos caerían en cuenta. Y, sin darse cuenta, cayó rendido a sus pies. Cayó como el marica que era… Estaba enamorado de ese muchacho varios años mayor que él. Estaba enamorado y no deseaba estarlo porque sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias para él.

Un año entero escondiendo esos sentimiento. Un año entero. Y luego su declaración. Luego su aceptación con una sonrisa tranquila, a diferencia de Mazaki a quien rechazó fríamente. Fría y asquerosamente cruel. Sin embargo, no hubo cambio alguno en su actitud… era igual.

¿Qué habrá pensado en aquel momento? ¿A qué se debía la sonrisa? ¡No podía decir que conocía a Yami porque no era así!

Años más tarde, el enamoramiento seguía y se hacía más fuerte. El deseo por él era incontrolable. Odiaba estar tan malditamente enamorado de su líder, odiaba no poder respetar su relación maestro—aprendiz. Muchas noches lloró por eso, muchas otras gimió el nombre de este al llegar al orgasmo en la intimidad de su cuarto. Miles de más, durmió abrazado a este por la patética excusa de las pesadillas a su edad. Pero, increíble o no, éste le permitía dormir en su cama mientras trabajaba u otras veces, dormían juntos.

Eso hacía sufrir de dolor y felicidad al joven. ¿Era lo correcto?

Y luego… su presente llegaba.

Ese donde Kujaku había metido mano en los recuerdos de su líder, ese donde él no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Ese donde se besaban en la alcoba de Yugi con gran desesperación por encontrarse por primera vez a pesar de la creencia del otro.

Aquel presente que había pasado en cinco años con pesadillas y que ahora, los besos de Yami calmaban. Ese donde ambos estaban haciendo el amor como uno había deseado y el otro creía desear. Ese donde sus cuerpos se conocían por primera vez, embonando perfectamente. Ese donde Yami gemía piropos obscenos en su oído mientras gemía de manera ahogada, tratando de no despertar a todo el lugar.

Aquel donde ambos sudaban y sus fluidos corporales se mezclaban, aquel donde él tomaba a Yami como suyo, de la misma manera en que su cuerpo fue marcado. Ese donde ambos dormían en la misma habitación luego de hacer el amor casi toda la madrugada.

O ese sería el presente que tendría cuando descubriera si Yami era capaz de mantener una erección y de eyacular en ese nuevo cuerpo a pesar de que no era su principal preocupación por aquellos momentos, es más, solo se mantenía en lo más profundo de su mente como un demonio susurrando que al fin tendría lo que necesitaba. Lo que ocupaba lo demás de su cabeza era la idea de hacerle recuperar su memoria, tener a su líder de vuelta, aunque doliera.

* * *

Kujaku Mai sabía que no habría forma de regresar al escondite de su sector. Kaiba Seto se lo tenía prohibido hasta que le mostrara avance alguno respecto a lo que el Régimen mantenía. No podría regresar hasta que viera a Yami, la nueva arma que Estados Unidos había creado. Cosa que no iba a pasar dentro de muchos meses.

El joven tricolor necesitaría tiempo para volver a presentarse, no sería fácil burlar la seguridad que había puesto por culpa del Régimen, había sido vigilada como todos por temor a ser parte de la Insurgencia. Tendría que permanecer escondida lo más posible, tendría que esperar y _rezar_ como no había funcionado hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Existía un Dios verdadero? Pues aquel ser los odiaba, los había condenado a ese tipo de vida, los había atado al miedo, a la desesperación. Ladrones, asesinos, caníbales, pederastas… la humanidad ya no podía tener ningún lujo como en antaño.

* * *

Moto estaba dándole un recorrido a Yami quien no prestaba mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba, toda su atención estaba puesta sobre su presencia. Admirándolo, examinándolo, deseándolo. Lo miraba tal y como él le vio durante años antes de su abrupta desaparición.

Era el antiguo escondite, antes de que Yami tomara liderazgo pero era necesario permanecer allí con tal de no estar atosigando al pobre amnésico quien jamás podría responder sus dudas debido a eso, tendrían que regresarle su antigua vida al alma que habitaba aquel cuerpo de máquina.

Como no había más nadie que Jonouichi y Wong dentro del complejo abandonado pero funcional para ser usado como cebo y poder dejar en paz al verdadero lugar de la Insurgencia. A Yugi no le importó si el rubio le encontraba o no, si la china le encontraba o no, se giró, rodeó el cuello de Yami y lo besó nuevamente. Un beso francés, el cual fue seguido de inmediato por su superior y el mayor de los dos, rodeándole la cintura, quitándole el aire.

Lentamente, quedó pegado a la pared, sintiendo todo el deseo que Yami tenía por su cuerpo. ¿Qué experiencias le había puesto Kujaku? Se sentía tan _bien_. Su mente se nublaba, aquella parte que le susurraba que descubriera lo que era el sexo con el mayor ganaba terreno, provocando que su propio cuerpo destilara las ganas de aparearse con el otro.

No necesitaba que nadie le viera a los ojos, sus propias acciones lo demostraban y sin necesidad de verlo, cualquiera lo sabría. Gemía, desesperado. Besaba con mayor desesperación, jalaba el cabello de Yami mientras que este bajaba las manos de manera peligrosa a su trasero, acariciando de manera que, lentamente, una erección en las piernas de Yugi iba levantándose.

 _Cógeme, cógeme_ , gritaba el cuerpo del menor. No sería la primera vez que tendría sexo con alguien pero sí sería la primera con Yami aunque… ¿sería lo correcto? Se separó del mismo de manera lenta, casi lamentándose de hacerlo. Le era tan difícil poder aguantarse teniéndolo al lado, esa parte oscura de su mente le pedía a gritos que… tuvieran relaciones sexuales para eliminar todo tipo de estrés. Para decirse a sí mismo que estaban vivos los dos y que… y que estarían juntos de la forma en que siempre soñó.

Sin embargo, Yami bajó por su mentón y comenzó a besar su cuello. Sintió un profundo placer que soltó un suspiro de gusto. Tiró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba la cabeza de su amante, dejándole toda aquella extensión libre. Su cara demostraba todo lo que comenzaba a crecer en él, también sus gemidos bajos ocasionales, teniendo aquellos labios besando y mordiendo aquella carne y las manos de su amante sobre su trasero, le dolía su entrepierna.

—¿Podrían usar al menos una de las miles de habitaciones _vacías_ que hay aquí? —Yugi sintió la cara arder en vergüenza al escuchar la voz de Jonouichi preguntar aquello de manera tan… sarcástica. Sobre todo por el por el creciente problema que tenía entre las piernas. Todos eran hombres pero no quitaba el hecho de que casi… mejor ni pensaba en eso.

—Discúlpanos —dijo Yugi con toda la pena del mundo, tomando la mano de Yami quien se veía bastante enojado con el rubio. Tomó una dirección contraria a la que recorrían primeramente, tratando de que Jonouichi no viera su erección. También cubría sus labios, sabía que podrían estar hinchados de tan pasionales besos que se dieron. Dieron vuelta y entraron a la habitación que allí había, siendo observados atentamente por Jonouichi quien solo negó con la cabeza, ya sabiendo el tipo de relación que entre ellos existía por más negación del mayor.

Aún se preguntaba sus razones, siempre fue frío con todo aquel que no tuviera un mínimo parecido con Yugi, no siendo por el físico, siendo por la conexión familiar que tuviera pero ya no quedaba nadie, en aquel entonces, a duras penas logró conocer al señor Sugoroku… y de allí, nada.

—Idiota —le valió completamente, Yami no recordaba nada así que no debía mantener las apariencias. Regresó por donde vino, dándoles un muy largo tiempo para que esos dos cogieran a gusto. Todavía no podía comprender por qué sí recordaba su relación de amante con Yugi pero no todo lo demás. Sabía que lo identificaba pero… ¿habría un límite? ¿Kukaku habría puesto algo?

* * *

Horas habían pasado dentro de la habitación. Desconocía si Yami tendría o no una erección porque no podía verle esa zona. Agradecía estar sentado en aquellos momentos porque la _felación_ que estaba recibiendo lo estaba matando del placer.

Jalaba el pelo de Yami para acercarlo más pero ¡Dios! ¡Era demasiado bueno con eso! Dientes, lengua, labios, usaba su boca como arma. Ya había logrado que eyaculara tres veces en su boca. Quería una cuarta vez y luego… ¿qué haría?

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó entre dientes cuando llegó el momento que terminó. Gimió como las veces anteriores: con absoluto placer.

Yami tragó todo y sacó el pene de Yugi de su boca, estando unido a este con un hilo de saliva que rompió al levantar el rostro, completamente sonriente, causando que el menor tuviera que apartar la mirada con el rostro tiñéndose de un sonrojo.

Esa parte profunda de su cerebro estaba contenta aunque no del todo, quería sexo anal, quería que Yami lo jodiera hasta que no pudiera caminar, hasta que su ano fuera igual al de una puta. E iba ganando terreno pero su lado racional no se lo permitió.

—Tengo que terminar de enseñarte el lugar —dijo, tratando de levantarse pero Yami no le dejó. La testosterona que ambos soltaban era obvia.

—Luego de terminar.

Yugi fue recostado boca abajo y levantado de las caderas, quedando arrodillado, aquello le confundió. Giró el rostro para ver lo que Yami haría y sus ojos se dilataron cuando le vio acercarse a su ano dispuesto a darle el beso negro. Iba a detenerlo cuando sintió la lengua pasar por su ano.

 _Eso puede esperar_ , susurró aquel demonio de la lujuria que todo el mundo tiene. Moto aceptó todo lo que Yami estaba dispuesto a darle, desde el beso negro hasta el colibrí y, tal vez, por fin sacar de dudas aquello que tenía.

* * *

Durante semanas, Kujaku Mai intentó comunicarse con la base a la que sabía, Yami fue enviado en lo que lograban burlar su propio trabajo para insertarle otro mejor a base de los conocimientos previos y los adquiridos en aquel tiempo trabajando para el Régimen. No tuvo mucho éxito salvo unas palabras sueltas en lenguaje binario, los cuales para su mala suerte jamás llegaban a su destino por ser interceptados por su enemigo.

Durante largas semanas, intentó saber el progreso que Wong llevaba con su líder, de saber si había logrado regresarle parcialmente su memoria o… si habría pasado algo mucho mayor en la relación de maestro-aprendiz gracias a su implante falso de memorias… aunque no iría en contra de los deseos de ambos, había sentido la magnitud de la testosterona liberada por Yami aunque nadie más habría podido detectarla, se necesitaban años de conocerlo, como ella lo hacía.

¿Quién más si no? Mai lo había cuidado desde el momento en que la madre de esta había muerto, culpable del virus aún desconocido de nombre. El padre del chico jamás aparecería, se había unido a la catástrofe y la mujer estaba horrorizada de lo que aquel hombre con el que se casó, hubiera hecho aquello.

Primero lo revisó para evitar que trajera aquella mortal enfermedad. Estaba aliviada de encontrar que no era así pero también se mostró bastante curiosa, la forma de contagiarse era muchísimo mayor entre más tiempo se pasara con el infectado. Yami era casi un bebé, tenía unos cuatro años más o menos cuando Kujaku Mai se encargó de cuidarlo. Nunca le permitió que le llamara _madre_ o _hermana_ , no eran nada y se lo dejó en claro pero ese tiempo, fue suficiente como para saber cada reacción química del cuerpo de Yami.

Y ahora, aquel día pudo establecer una conversación mediante un video con Wong quien se veía contenta a pesar del enorme cansancio que traía encima.

—Logré reescribir los códigos de memoria en una simulación y ahora estoy probándolo en Yami, si se completa, recuperaremos a nuestro líder aunque…

—¿Aunque? —preguntó con nerviosismo. Si algo salía mal, debía ser informada en aquellos preciosos instantes para poder decirle qué hacer de una manera rápida pero más o menos eficiente.

—No sé qué tipo de reacción tenga. Durante este tiempo… bueno, él y Moto han estado copulando. No sabía que podía tener erecciones —dijo irónica—. En fin, quiero decir, este Halackti del siglo XXI está súper enamorado del Moto que cree que es de ese tiempo pero no sé si conservará estas memorias creadas o serán sobreescritas y borradas cuando el proceso termine.

—No habrá problema con eso —respondió casi seca. Había creído que era una cosa más importante que eso. Yami se lo había dicho antes de que ocurriera aquello.

* * *

 _Halackti Yami estaba mirando hacia el techo del complejo a donde se había ido a vivir junto a Kujaku, escapando de lo que aquellos hombres habían generado. Era frío con todos, no aceptaba a nadie cerca salvo a la rubia y eso a duras penas. No mostraba lo que pasaba por dentro más allá que unas cuantas sorpresas y decepciones como un cambio de su ceño, casi inexistente._

 _Mai le había contado la verdad desde el momento en que preguntó por su familia debido a que se había bloqueado lo pasado antes de conocerla. Era un niño de diez años, casi cumplía los once. Veía el ir y venir de la energía a través de las puertas, carecía de expresión alguna. No miró hacia atrás cuando la puerta fue abierta por su compañera de cuarto y quien le dijo la verdad de su procedencia._

 _Sabía que era ella. Ningún niño iba a buscarlo, nadie más conocía el código de acceso que la misma ponía para recluirlo dentro. No deseaba que ninguno le conociera por la misma razón de ser quien era: hijo de un científico dentro del Régimen, uno de los mejores científicos que había quien negaba la existencia de su familia pero no quitaba el hecho de parecerse a un niño Insurgente._

 _—¿Algo importante? —preguntó sin mirarla._

 _—Solo que el pequeño que te gusta ya ha crecido y le encantan los juegos como los puzzle —Yami solo suspiró completamente molesto. ¿Pararía algún día?_

 _—No me gusta —dijo completamente serio—. Solo es un niño más del montón. Otro idiota con ganas de ser grande, como muchos de aquí, que quieren hacer lo que ningún otro hizo antes._

 _Mai sabía que su joven amigo escondería cualquier intento de sacarle la verdad con palabras duras. Había madurado demasiado pronto aunque, muy dentro, deseaba ser alguien de acuerdo a su edad._

 _—Algún día, uno de nosotros hará lo imposible._

* * *

Yami abrió sus ojos por primera vez en largo tiempo. El verdadero Yami Halackti, criado en el siglo XXII y no de los falsos recuerdos de hacía más de cien años. Sus ojos miraban a todas partes, preguntándose la razón de estar en el cuartel en el que se había criado cuando niño antes de tomar el liderazgo.

Nadie estaba allí, eso su cuerpo lo sabía. Nadie estaba allí pero sabía que alguien _debería_ estar en aquel sitio para cuando despertara. Lo tomó como algo bueno el que nadie estuviera allí y se sentó, notando su desnudez. ¿Sería correcto que todavía existiera su pene? ¿Mai le había verdaderamente puesto un cuerpo completamente robótico? ¿O solo había sido una mentira?

De manera lenta acercó su mano derecha a su tórax y _jaló_ su piel. Se sorprendió de encontrar debajo algo extraño y, dentro de lo que le daba forma a su cuerpo, un montón de cables y luces. Casi soltó una risa pero se contuvo, estaba asombrado del trabajo hecho por su amiga.

Se permitió sonreír tristemente, pensando en Yugi. Había sido cruel que le dijera que serían _amigos_ pero ¿qué más podría hacer? Ya estaba planeando lo que iba a hacer así que no podía decirle que _correspondía_ dichos sentimientos salvo de aquella tranquila sonrisa que le regaló y el hecho de tratarle _casi_ igual. Era conocedor de los rumores que se propagaban y conocía mejor que nadie al que los había propagado: él mismo. Le daba cierta seguridad que todos aquellos hombres supieran aunque fuera _falso_ su inclinación sexual. Moto Yugi seguiría yendo igual que todas aquellas mujeres, esposas de los demás líderes de sector. _Iba_ a pedirle matrimonio.

—Pasado es pasado —susurró. Escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

* * *

 _Yami se encontraba arreglando su habitación, tenía muy pocas cosas pero ya no deseaba ver aquel orden, estaba aburrido de eso. Pequeñas máquinas paseaban entre sus pies, limpiando la inexistente suciedad de su habitación, era demasiado pulcro, todo debía tener un orden y todo orden debía ser reluciente. Era definido por Mai como un maniaco de la limpieza, comparándole incluso con el Levi Ackerman, de una serie japonesa de hacía muchísimo tiempo._

 _No obstante, se detuvo cuando escuchó que alguien pedía permiso para entrar. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, producto de su cerebro, el cual estaba alegre de saber que Moto Yugi era quien deseaba verlo. Quería maldecir a su cuerpo por reaccionar de esa manera pero no lo hacía, aquel joven lograba recordarle que podía desvincularse de su padre y que jamás sería un monstruo como él._

 _—Pasa —dijo. Todo aquel que le conocía lo medianamente bien, reconocería hasta el más mínimo cambio en su voz. Kukaku ya sabía el mal que le golpeó: amor. Sí, la misma mujer había dicho que era muy joven como para sufrir de aquello pero estaba pasando. Lo que tomó a broma durante la infancia del huérfano y frío niño que debía cuidar, ya era una realidad: Moto Yugi comenzó a gustarle a los once años de edad pero no fue hasta los quince que se le acercó, ya sufriendo un profundo enamoramiento._

 _El joven tricolor que lo tenía sufriendo, entró, muy mortificado. Todo el cuerpo de Yami se puso en alerta, esperando escuchar algún abuso físico a la integridad de Moto aunque… se percató de algo raro por lo que se permitió relajarse, solo un poco._

 _—Yo… Yo no sé cómo empezar con esto —declaró, causando la total confusión en el mayor que olvidó la razón de su alerta. ¿Qué quería decir aquello?_

 _El más joven de los dos suspiró. Aquello causó cierta gracia en el mayor muchas cosas provocaban ese tipo de reacciones en su platónico. Sin embargo, jamás vio venir el siguiente movimiento de Yugi: besarlo. El tímido chico, el que se avergonzaba por todo le estaba besando. ¡Moto había hecho lo que él no se atrevía! Todo su cuerpo liberó lo que sentía: sorpresa. Inclusive cuando se separó, cuando el menor le soltó de voluntad por una especie de decepción._

 _—Me siento atraído de esta manera por ti —dijo. Yami no podía creerlo, no digería el significado de esas palabras. ¡Era correspondido! ¡Era correspondido! ¡Yugi estaba enamorado de él! Una sonrisa tranquila se formó en su rostro. Una verdadera sonrisa tranquila. Cuando regresara de ser usado como un experimento,_ cortejaría _a Yugi, ya previendo lo que sucedería: rabia, dolor, ira por no confiarle ese secreto pero necesitaba hacerlo. Sentía que debía hacerlo—. Perdón por molestarlo con esto…_

 _Yami notó que Yugi deseaba irse por lo que le tomó de la muñeca, un agarre suave, solo para llamar la atención pero no para retenerlo. Moto le vio y se sorprendió de verlo relajado como nunca lo estaba._

 _—No me molesta._

* * *

Yugi era quien había entrado y ahora se encontraba a su lado, totalmente incómodo. El mayor también lo estaba debido a su completa desnudez pero no lo mostró.

—Perdón por hacerte pasar ese mal rato con mi falsa muerte —susurró. ¿Por qué no podía ser como antes? ¿Había ocurrido algo grave en aquel tiempo?—. Quería mantenerte lejos… de ya sabes qué.

Tomó la diestra de quien era todavía su platónico y juntó su propia zurda. Palma con palma, ganándose la atención del joven.

—Te prometí que siempre estaría para ti —Yugi cerró los dedos, entrelazando las manos de manera lenta ante un serio Yami. Este hizo lo mismo, sorprendiendo a su compañero—. Y aunque sea metafórico, he vuelto de la muerte para cumplir dicha promesa.

—No tendrías razón aparente, no soy nada más que otro idiota enamorado del líder.

Sin quitar esa seriedad de su rostro, pasó su mano derecha hasta tomar el mentón de Moto y levantarle el rostro aunque no lo lograra con su mirada.

—Mai lo dijo muchas veces, soy malo con las palabras y darme a entender con ellas —Yugi iba a preguntar lo que significaba, incluso había abierto la boca cuando recibió el beso más cariñoso, el que destilaba amor en cada movimiento, que jamás tuvo. El más joven estaba tan sorprendido de ya conocer la verdad tras aquella sonrisa dada al momento de su declaración que no era capaz de devolver el beso.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Su cuerpo decía lo nervioso que estaba, aunque también había miedo. Sintió la lejanía de aquel cuerpo de manera lenta, casi como no deseando terminar el momento.

—Quiero disculparme por mi trato y no por decirte lo que sentía y por una larga lista de cosas —el mayor suspiró profundo, retirándose por primera vez la máscara que siempre cargó desde muy niño—. Comenzaste a llamar mi atención cuando yo tenía once años más o menos, nunca salí de la habitación designada por aquel líder debido a mi condición como hijo de alguien importante dentro del Régimen pero te llegué a ver varias veces, cuando tu abuelo te mandaba con Mai.

El narrador soltó una risa tranquila, recordando cosas pasadas con mucho cariño.

—Me moría de pena cada vez que llegabas. Gracias a eso Mai comenzó a molestar diciendo que me gustabas. Siendo niño y que ella canturreara que quería besarte y que éramos novios y esas cosas me molestaba y más porque era ella, la que mejor me conocía. Ella me contaba todo lo que pasaba fuera de esas paredes pero me contaba más sobre ti. Te conocí de esa manera hasta la elección del nuevo líder. En ese entonces, yo salí por primera vez. ¿Quién diría que a los catorce años yo tendría que liderar?

Moto se encontraba sorprendido. Jamás se habían hablado hasta mucho después de la elección pero Yami ya sentía algo por él, un mocoso llorón y solitario con ningún amigo.

—Mi primer movimiento lo conoces: abandonar este lugar al próximo. Yo… Yo todos los días me sentaba a comer en solitario en la misma mesa de la cafetería y me aseguraba de que comieras bien, solo te veía en esos momentos.

—Pero me ayudaste a entrenar.

—Fue una coincidencia que te viera entrenando aquella noche. Había ido porque creí que había olvidado algo importante. Y puedo jurar que estaba tan nervioso de encontrarme a solas contigo que hasta la voz se me fue.

—¡Yo creía que no me hablabas por desprecio! —exclamó, incrédulo. ¿Yami nervioso? ¡Era casi imposible!—. Para ese entonces, el rumor de que era gay ya se corría, todos me evitaban como a un Infectado.

El mayor se carcajeó ante la percepción del otro, a la incredulidad de que un líder se pusiera nervioso.

—Ahora mismo, estoy nervioso y avergonzado aunque no como ese día. Ahora es que estoy totalmente desnudo y al lado de la persona que quiero y que es la única capaz de excitarme.

El rubor se adueñó del rostro de Yugi, recordando las semanas donde habían tenido relaciones. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a otro lado, tratando de bajar el sonrojo y de apartar aquellas memorias. Yami se rio bajo aunque no supiera la razón de la reacción de Yugi.

—Tengo que confesar algo.

Yugi estaba al pendiente pero no le miraría. No después de acordarse de todo aquel placer proporcionado por aquel cuerpo.

—Yo fui quien inició los rumores de que yo deseaba contigo.

* * *

 _Moto Yugi soltaba gruesas lágrimas mientras golpeaba al saco de entrenamiento. Sus nudillos estaban profundamente heridos, todo el torso del mismo vendado, una de sus piernas y parte de la cara, todo producto de abrir la boca y decir que entraría a formar parte de las líneas que luchaban por la libertad aunque fuera en vano su avance._

 _Estaba exhausto, adolorido pero no iba a parar. Quería demostrar que él podía hacer lo mismo que todo el mundo. No importaba lo joven que fuera, lo pequeño que fuera. ¡Su actual líder era bastante bajo de altura y también el más joven de todos los que había tenido aquel sector!_

 _Dio un grito de completa desesperación y dolor, no aguantando más. Llevó sus palmas al rostro, era un niño de doce años. No importaba nada, solo era uno más del montón que jamás cumpliría su sueño._

 _—Soy un completo inútil —sollozó. ¿Había algo de malo en su deseo?_

 _Se tensó cuando unas manos le tocaron las piernas, exactamente en los muslos. ¿Alguien había llegado para demostrar qué tanto deseaba a los hombres en lugar de a las mujeres? Intentó moverse para quitarse a su atacante. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando lo único que aquellas manos habían hecho era acomodar sus piernas de una manera extraña. También, esas mismas manos le acomodaron los brazos, colocándolas delante de su rostro para protegerlo y dio ligeras palmadas en el estómago._

 _Después de eso, la presencia se fue, sin hablarle nunca. Giró el rostro, todavía húmedo de las lágrimas. Se quedó sin habla cuando una cabellera idéntica a la propia se alejaba hacia una de las tantas mesas de entrenamiento, donde los nuevos reclutas iban a anotarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer aquel muchacho?_

 _Le notó volver pero no le importó regresar la mirada al saco de entrenamiento. Todo estaba a oscuras, apenas se distinguían las siluetas de todo dentro de aquel lugar pero, esa presencia, incluso en una negrura completa, la podría sentir._

 _Yami se puso detrás de él, a su espalda y tomó sus muñecas, colocándole nuevamente en la posición que le propuso tan pronto llegó. Y comenzó a lanzar golpes hacia aquel saco, dolía mucho por sus extremas heridas pero sentía una mayor comodidad._

* * *

Yugi estaba a horcajadas de Halackti, besándolo como siempre deseó hacerlo con _su_ platónico. Si bien no era el primer beso entre ambos, sí lo era con aquel del que en verdad se enamoró. Le valía si este estaba desnudo o no, solo deseaba besarlo. Sin quererlo, iba empujándolo hasta que ambos quedaron recostados sobre la cama de metal donde había despertado.

Cualquiera que los viera, no diría que se besaban, diría que se devoraban. Mejor dicho, estaban deseando copular. Soltaban suspiros placenteros, acariciaban todo el cuerpo del otro, desesperados de más.

—¿Podrían esperar a coger cuando sea el momento de su matrimonio? —Preguntó una mujer. No obstante, ambos no hicieron caso, siguiendo besándose, provocándose mejor dicho. A Yami se le complicaba solo un poco debido al traje de cuerpo completo que Yugi traía por ser el uniforme reglamentario. No le importaba, la espera provocaba que su excitación creciera—. Halackti, tu madre no me dejó a cargo de ti para que te viera coger y olvidaras tus deberes.

—Luego Mai —dijo, separándose de aquellos labios, bajando por el cuello de Yugi quien se perdía, era su punto débil.

* * *

 _Moto Yugi estaba comiendo solo, como siempre. Desde que se le había escapado que cierto chico le parecía guapo, todo mundo lo detestaba por eso. Y había pasado luego de la elección del líder quien, hacía unas semanas, se le había acercado para ayudarle. ¿Por qué?_

 _—Come más vegetales —le dijo una voz fría, a su lado. Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con el líder quien traía una bandeja muy variada de comidas. Se sintió atemorizado por lo que dijo._

 _Éste se sentó a su lado, tirando prácticamente la bandeja con ira, sentándose demasiado pegado a Yugi para gusto de Mai pero con un enorme espacio para cualquiera, lo suficiente como para que alguien más se sentara, algo apretados pero entraban._

 _Puso varios platos en la bandeja de Yugi, apartando lo que iba a comer y lo que su compañero debía comer si deseaba con fervor entrar a las filas. Cambió varios de los platillos para una mejor alimentación y lo dejó de esa manera._

 _El de más edad entre esos dos comenzó a comer, sin hacer expresión alguna, como si la comida le supiera insípida. Tampoco habló o hizo ruido alguno más allá del de los cubiertos con sus dientes. El joven no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra._

 _—¿Por qué es amable conmigo, señor?_

 _El mayor detuvo lo que hacía, poniendo el cubierto sobre la bandeja._

 _—Primero, no tienes que llamarme de usted, no soy más que tres años mayor que tú —dijo, revelándole por primera vez la edad que tenía—. Segundo, no es amabilidad. Quiero ver que cumples eso que quieres. No me gusta usarme como referencia pero lo haré esta vez porque es necesario: soy el líder más joven que jamás ha existido dentro de estos lugares. No dejes que putos idiotas te digan qué hacer. A mí ni Mai me apoya, todo lo que hago, lo que digo cuando debo hacer algo, es obra mía, de nadie más._

 _Yugi se sintió sorprendido por eso._

* * *

Quien les había regañado era Wong y no Kujaku, la mujer de ascendencia china no estaba acostumbrada a ver las emociones de su líder, le crispaba mucho por el simple hecho de creer que algo había salido mal al momento de instaurar nuevamente sus memorias, por ver aquello durante semanas; además, siempre creyó que Kujaku había sido la madre de aquel hombrecillo.

La de negros cabellos le entregó ropa tratando completamente de ignorar si había o no una erección entre las piernas del líder. La ropa era la que se había llevado a lavar y a hacer que luciera como nueva después de todas las actividades que aquella pareja había realizado mientras el de más edad había tenido amnesia.

Con algo de trabajo, logró sacar a Yugi y dejar que Yami se vistiera. Este estaba deseando volver aunque, muy en el fondo, temiera por lo que encontraría. Kaiba Seto y Halackti Yami eran familia, primos segundos y fueron educados de maneras _tan_ diferentes que nadie los emparentaría.

Además, ¿tener una relación puramente sexual con aquel hombre? Le asqueaba pensar en aquella posibilidad porque en su vida nunca conoció a un tipo más molesto y que le encantara sentirse superior, herir a la gente, hacer que cualquiera le venerara. Lo odiaba verdaderamente por oponerse con tanto fervor a sus decisiones. Aún se preguntaba el cómo logró tomar el lugar que él mismo le dio a Yugi.

Terminó de ponerse su camisa pero no abrochó los seguros por necesitar ponerse las botas y de asegurarse de que había espacio para las municiones. Claro, también colocaría la cinta especial en el muslo derecho para cuando recuperara la antigua espada hecha con circonio para aquel sector. Suya por derecho y hasta su verdadera muerte, no iba a dejar que nadie la tuviera, jactándose de lo que él hizo con tal de proteger a su gente.

* * *

 _Era la primera vez que salía de aquella habitación y todos los varones de su edad ya le tenían puesto los ojos, creyendo que se trataba de Yugi. Era muy consciente del parecido entre ambos pero no hizo nada para aclarar el parecido, dejaría que lo golpearan si le daba un día a ese chiquillo que le había enamorado de una manera tan… bizarra que a la rubia aún le quedaban dudas. No conocía ninguna historia donde alguno se enamorara del otro solo de escuchar sobre él sin que cayera en el acoso._

 _Él tampoco lo comprendía, tenía muchas dudas respecto a lo que tenía. Le había respondido un tonto cuestionario a Mai, sorprendiéndola ante la sinceridad de las palabras… a pesar de su larga ironía. Nunca permitió que un sonrojo se le colocara en el rostro por culpa de la mujer rubia que le cuidaba pero ¿era normal todo eso que sentía? Un latir acelerado cada que lo veía, grandes ganas de suspirar de alivio, que sus dedos comenzaran a picar, deseosos de tocar algo de la piel contraria… No conocía nada de eso, nunca vio a Mai sufrir por eso, tampoco a su madre biológica y no quería saber nada del bastardo de su padre. Estaba solo en aquel enigma._

 _En su presente, se sentó junto a la mujer que todavía le cuidaba, en un lugar donde nadie le viera con tal de protegerle por culpa de su progenitor. Tenía la forma de la cara de aquel hombre, la forma de los ojos y cejas, mayormente la cara, solo el tono de piel era de su madre, también, según Mai, la_ forma de las manos _aunque no terminara comprendiendo eso._

 _El segundo al mando comenzó a hablar cuando todo el sector estuvo allí pero Halackti ignoraba completamente, no le importaba. ¿Por qué tenían que reunirse todos en aquel lugar si podía decirse que ya estaba asegurado quién sería? Todo era una farsa, como en el Régimen, como en el pasado. Un montaje. Prefería no saber nada respecto a eso hasta que Kujaku le tocó el brazo._

 _—_ Halackti Yami.

 _Ese era_ su _nombre. Estaba impactado, sorprendido… Y era muy poco decir lo que realmente tenía. Su corta edad no le impedía saber qué es lo que significaba: era el nuevo dirigente de aquel lugar. Con catorce años, era el más joven desde el momento exacto de que alguien se rebeló contra Estados Unidos y todo lo demás comenzó._

 _A duras penas se levantó, teniendo un montón de sentimientos dentro del estómago. Eran_ nervios _pero no se permitió demostrarlo. Tratando de no mirar abajo, de siempre tener los ojos al frente, caminó hasta el centro del lugar. Todo el mundo le miraba, con muchas contradicciones. Los más jóvenes, veían a ese individuo y a Moto, observando las similitudes mientras que los adultos no paraban de ver al monstruo del Régimen en aquel niño._

 _—¿Cuál es tu edad?_

 _Yami inspiró de manera disimulada y muy rápido, con tal de no seguir llamando la atención. No era una pregunta común, es más, no debería existir siquiera._

 _—Catorce años —respondió con voz temblorosa para él. Quiso decir más edad, mentir y decir que pronto alcanzaría los dieciséis pero no iba a valer, para qué iniciar con mentiras._

* * *

—Tengo una duda, _señor_ —Jonouichi le decía de esa manera desde el momento exacto en que Kaiba tomó lugar como el segundo, teniendo que convivir con aquel de ojos azules. No comprendía qué era lo que el rubio veía en aquel castaño, jamás le respetaría, incluso si estuvieran en una relación esos dos—. ¿Cómo le harás para que crean que eres tú?

Yami solo le miró por el rabillo del ojo, ya compuesto de su calentura. Yugi manejaba la nave en la que se transportaban, podía ser la máscara de nueva cuenta, no necesitaba ser él mismo a pesar de que parte de él era la máscara.

—Si conoces la técnica con la que Yugi sale de sus emergencias durante sus batallas, lo sabrás.

No era ninguna técnica secreta o imposible que solo las personas de bajísima estatura lograran, solo había sido ignorada. Yami la había aprendido por sus entrenamientos nocturnos con el señor Pegasus. Un hombre bastante excéntrico si podía opinar. Cualquiera diría que era un pésimo maestro por no entrar en lo convencional. Por eso mismo, Yami lo odió toda su niñez y parte de la misma adolescencia, fueron más de tres años de total sufrimiento por creer no saber nada.

Es más, durante largo tiempo creyó que el hombre solo quería una pose bonita porque cada que él comenzaba una técnica de combate, aquel hombre le corregía la pose inclusive por unos cuantos milímetros y si aquellos que conocieron su yo mientras peleaba y le creían brutal, Pegasus era muchísimo mejor. Un día, aplicando todo, el hombre casi le fractura el brazo.

Solo por eso se dio cuenta de lo débil que era pero también de la gran ventaja que tenía.

—¿Esa patada? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada el rubio, incrédulo—. Me temo que es bastante obvia. Kaiba la conoce muy bien, lleva practicándola desde que la vio.

—Conoce la variante que le enseñé a Yugi más no la que a mí me enseñaron a los diez.

Jonouichi Katsuya se quedó con la duda. ¿De qué hablaba aquel hombrecillo? Le miró pero aquel no le regresó la mirada. Tenía esa pregunta.

—Moto, ¿cuánto falta? —Yami se llamó de manera firme al joven. Este ya lo veía venir, no le destruía ni desanimaba, era la mejor manera de que este demostrara lo que sintiera.

—Media hora de viaje —contestó.

* * *

Al momento de entrar, unas alarmas sonaron. Yami soltó una risa seca, previendo aquello. Era bastante obvio. La carne que le recubría era la misma con la que había nacido, además, también estaba su genética y muchísimas cosas de la misma, creía que había sido falsa pero no y se alegraba de que no lo fuera.

Sin hablar, todos entraron a aquel lugar, buscando ser atrapados en aquel lugar. Claro que necesitaban que fueran atrapados. ¿De qué otro modo sacarían a Kaiba de aquel lugar?

* * *

 _Yami._

 _Siempre se había preguntado la razón de ese nombre. Kujaku se lo dejó en claro desde el momento en que quiso decirle_ mamá _debido a que la vio como la progenitora que no recordaba. Se le escapó por un par de meses mientras fue un niño de cinco años encerrado dentro de aquella habitación, con algo de comida, muchas botellas de agua y uno que otro juguete. Le dijo así hasta que la mujer le explicó una tarde que no eran familia, que había quedado bajo la custodia de ella por un favor._

 _Desde ese momento, las preguntas sobre sus padres comenzaron a bombardear a la mujer hasta que, una tarde, logró mostrarle de la base de datos, viejas fotos de su familia biológica. Mai le explicó que había sido una especie de ahijada de la señora Halackti. También aseguraba que el niño tenía de la madre solo las manos y el tono de piel puesto que el carácter, el rostro y la forma del cabello eran del padre, del bastardo hombre que era su padrino._

 _El niño le había preguntado la razón de expresarse así de su padre, de ese hombre que desconocía si vivía o no. La rubia apretó los labios, enojada y le mostró fotos del Régimen y el lugar del padre de este dentro de aquella pútrida organización._

 _—Porque él es el responsable de una mayor expansión del virus. Él ha provocado la muerte de más de los que ya han muerto._

 _Al principio, lo negó y quiso escapar de aquel lugar, quiso ir a ver a su padre aunque le costara la vida pero Mai logró retenerlo y enseñarle una cruda verdad: una foto de aquel hombre con varias mujeres, la mayoría de ellas tenían vientres enormes y otras más, unos vientres que disimulaban muy bien entre los vestidos que usaban._

 _—Te desconoce como a su hijo porque se fue en los primeros meses del embarazo de tu madre y ella te mantuvo durante toda tu vida escondido de ese monstruo con el que se había casado. Sin embargo, ella murió por la infección de haberse contagiado con esa cosa que Estados Unidos soltó en su guerra biológica._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que vio a la rubia ser cruel con él. No, no era cruel, era realista pero a su corta edad no lo veía de esa manera. Lo veía como la peor crueldad jamás dada, estaba_ llorando _por aquello. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era su_ papá _, aquel que siempre quiso conocer desde que pudo tener consciencia de que no era nada normal su trato._

 _—Tú no debes estar atado a lo que ese hombre diga o haga. Tú debes hacer tu propio camino y no atarte a él._

* * *

En la actualidad, Yami se carcajeó ante la duda de Kaiba ante si era o no él: Halackti, su primo lejano. Era extraño, cuando joven jamás imaginó estar del otro lado de su espada. Por mucho que el castaño dijera que era el líder, conocía muy poco a esa espada porque la misma no le reconocía como muerto a pesar de carecer ya de su verdadero cuerpo.

—Qué cobarde —exclamó con una sonrisa, sintiendo cómo enterraba cada vez más el filo a pesar de que, a lo sumo, cortaría su cuerpo pero no cortaría todo lo que era. Sin embargo, si perdía conexión, nadie le reemplazaría de nueva cuenta.

—Yo no soy quien se hace pasar por un muerto —respondió.

Yami sonrió.

—Pero al menos yo no soy un farsante y tampoco hurto el poder que no me corresponde. Por derecho, le tocaba a Yugi ser el siguiente líder y no tú. Pero claro, modificaste lo que yo dije a modo de beneficiarte.

Rápidamente, apartó la espada al ver dudar al castaño aunque fuera leve. Logró quitarla y hacer que se clavara justo al lado de Jonouichi y Moto, quienes la dejaron allí clavada, ya sabiendo lo que pasaría si intentaban tomarla.

El tricolor colocó sus brazos delante de él y una pierna detrás, con las manos hechas puños. Todo el mundo reconoció aquello porque nadie podía hacerlo milimétricamente igual todas las veces en que se hacía, a veces más abajo, a veces más arriba. Pero su _líder muerto_ sí. Los codos siempre terminaban antes del abdomen, protegiendo su pecho.

El sector que era capaz de ver, lo reconocía por los cascos que tenían puestos. Codificaba toda la información de lo que tenían delante y, el ver eso, comenzaron a llevar una data de quién lo hacía, comparando todo a una velocidad vertiginosa que hasta un dolor de cabeza les estaba dando.

Kaiba no se asustó por el bruto parecido que su propio casco le estaba lanzando y le atacó. Como su casco le advirtió demasiado tarde, este dio un puñetazo que lo desconcentró y luego una patada sobre su pierna, causándole un tremendo dolor que le recorrió desde la zona de impacto hasta toda la extremidad. Se arrodilló debido al dolor pero jamás vio venir lo siguiente.

Yami le levantó del hombro, lo tomó del cuello una vez que estuvo en el aire y volvió a patearle la pierna, solo que por la pantorrilla. Se levantó, limpiándose un poco su traje. Kaiba le veía con bastante odio, era él, su maldito y bastardo primo.

—Levántate y volverás a caer —le advirtió.

Él era Kaiba Seto, nadie le decía qué hacer. Por lo que se puso de pie, provocando un suspiro en Yami quien, de un movimiento imprevisto, lo volvió a mandar al suelo.

—Si no te molesta, _traidor_ , tomaré lo que me pertenece —con gráciles movimientos de felino, se acercó hasta la espada enterrada, tomándola con una mano. No era nada importante más que simbolizar quién era el líder de aquel lugar. Las demás hermanas eran de acero, hierro y otros materiales pero él amaba esa de circonio.

* * *

 _—¿Estás jugando? —cuchicheó con incredulidad el hombre de más de cuarenta años._ Era _un niño el que fue elegido por el señor Pegasus._ Un _niño._

 _—No señor, tengo catorce años de edad —respondió sin titubear. Su mirada firme y sin vacilaciones le aclaró al hombre llamado Doja que no mentía, provocando que frunciera los labios de manera despectiva y arrogante. Si no fuera porque el hombre estaba muerto… era capaz de matarlo, creyendo que había elegido a alguien más capacitado para la tarea._

 _—Más te vale que no decepciones la memoria del señor Pegasus o yo mismo te mataré —fue la amenaza dada por Doja al oído, casi sin mover los labios o hacer ruido alguno pero él conocía la reacción, teniendo la cara de aquel hombre sin nombre… cualquiera lo odiaría tan pronto lo viera._

* * *

Moto Yugi se sintió completamente aliviado de verse nuevamente dentro de su hogar. Dentro de la habitación que una vez albergó a un niño desde el momento en que se mudó y comenzó a entrenar para demostrar a los demás que pronto podría formar parte de las filas de guerreros y había llorado en sus múltiples combates injustos hasta el momento en que Yami le ayudó y luego… toda la historia que les recorre. Los entrenamientos silenciosos, la primera comida juntos, el tiempo que llevaron y el enamoramiento que tuvo hacia él.

Varias cosas agradables le llegaban a pesar de que también había desagradables.

No importaba porque ya estaba dispuesto a ver cosas puramente positivas a pesar de su realidad. Ya tenía a Yami con él, ya era novio de quien se había enamorado por largo tiempo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de por fin estar aquí —susurró a la vieja holo de su abuelo y del Yami joven, cuando este se dejó tomar una foto bastante más relajado que lo usual en aquel entonces. Le era un enorme logro tener aquella holo.

Además, también le era tranquilo estar dentro porque le hacía creer que todo lo pasado era solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla incluso. Pero era real porque ahora, Yami estaba a su lado, como lo deseó cuando se dio cuenta de aquello que no quería aceptar.

Lo amaba. Y éste le amaba de vuelta. Un amor recíproco pero ¿duraría?

* * *

Halackti entró nuevamente en su habitación. Habitación que había sido respetada por aquel castaño presumido. Era bueno encontrar todo en orden. Amaba el orden, era un _maniático_ de la limpieza. Aunque… amaba a Yugi por encima de eso.

Tocó la holo que le pertenecía y miró la vieja foto de Yugi, una que el mismo joven le regaló, gracias a que este, un día pensó, no volvería de su primera misión oficial. La conservó y admiró cada noche que podía, incluso perdiéndose de hacer su verdadero trabajo.

Era un chiquillo enamorado de hormona alborotada. Varias veces terminó viendo su reflejo, con el rostro rojo de pensar tan siquiera en todo lo que quería hacerle a Yugi… incluso fantaseando de muchas otras cosas que debieron pasar cuando entraba a la pubertad.

Cosas de la vida siempre se dijo durante las noches de insomnio. Aquellas noches donde su sensible olfato sentía el aroma de Yugi. Uno que le recordaba bastante a la madera, a los bosques más específicamente. Siempre tenía eso en mente y solo cuando estaba seguro de que podría mantenerse bajo control incluso después de la declaración de Yugi hacia su persona, es que se permitía dormir en la misma cama.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, recordando todo lo que había hecho. Era gracioso, todos presumían su sexualidad, todos gritaban a los trece años que ya no eran vírgenes y que pronto serían padres pero él, a sus veintitantos años de edad, seguía virgen. Y no, no lo gritaba porque todos creían que debajo del carácter frío, un ser pasional se escondía. Y sí, no era tan alejado de la realidad, mayor prueba podría tener cuando Wong lo encontró a punto de cogerse a Yugi pero solo con aquel _chiquillo_ del que seguía enamorado como tonto.

Kujaku Mai jamás se imaginaría eso, de que a tan corta edad —la mujer seguía diciendo lo erróneo que era mantener relaciones antes de la mayoría de edad por las múltiples enfermedades que había y los riesgos que se conllevaba— ya estuviera con alguien de la manera en que un matrimonio debía estar.

Al menos esperaba que durara más de lo que un matrimonio convencional duraba. Porque uno solo aguantaba los primeros años de infancia del bebé. Levantó la mirada, observando el techo, preguntándose tantas cosas sobre su nueva condición. Sí, tenía la duda de si podría complacerle a su todavía platónico.

Se recostó contra la pared, permitiéndose descansar momentáneamente. Permitiéndose ser el adolescente que nunca fue, permitiéndose ser un niño del pasado. Era maravilloso sentirse correspondido, era maravilloso sentir un revoltijo de emociones a penas controlables. Si no fuera porque ya sabía que no era humano, diría que tenía un montón de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Sí, se sentía cursi pero ¿no el enamoramiento te hacía así? Esperaba que sí.

Deseaba tener corazón en aquel momento, no porque relacionara al corazón con todo lo que sentía, lo quería solo por el llano sentimiento de que algo latiera con mucha fuerza dentro de su cuerpo de la alegría.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Muchos meses más tarde, una vez que todos se volvieron a adecuar al viejo sistema y a un líder que había nacido para tal, que era un líder y no un mandón, las cosas se vieron negras para aquello sin nombre y que el Estado llamaba Insurgencia: la última aparición del padre de Yami.

Este apretó las manos, estaba harto de ese hombre que solo copuló con la que le dio la vida y lo creó. Ansiaba matarlo. Todos cuchicheaban ya que antes no era muy notorio el parecido pero a su adultez, era innegable que fueran padre e hijo.

Siempre pensaban mal, muchísimo más desde que atraparon al líder besuqueándose con el aprendiz. Odiaban a Yugi por creer que era un aprovechado del estatus del recién recuperado Halackti para matarle luego pero también a Yami, por ser demasiado crédulo de aquel niño. Ahora, con la aparición de aquel sujeto… no podían dejar de pensar que todo estaba en peligro.

Claro que el joven tricolor negó toda relación sanguínea con aquel hombre, era como aceptar el hecho de que él y Yugi fueran hermanos cuando no lo eran pero no servía. Y lo detestaba, no poder librarse de los pasos de quien solo folló con su madre quien se infectó varios años después de eso…

Moto trataba en vano de calmar sus enojos. Conocía muy bien a Yami como para saber que pronto este buscaría la manera de matarlo y demostrar que no lo veía como a un padre y menos como a un pariente, que era su enemigo y nada lo pararía pero eso le daba muy mala espina, que estuviera así.

Dolía mucho.

Era como repetir ver la muerte de Yami.

* * *

 _Nuevamente, se encontraba visitando la sala de entrenamiento aunque, ahora, era a propósito. No había olvidado nada, solo deseaba probar su suerte y ver si se encontraba con aquel niño de ojos amatista, como los propios pero que refulgían de inocencia pura._

 _No tenía esperanza de encontrarlo, solo deseaba decirse que perdiera la ilusión de acercarse como aquella noche en donde le mejoró la postura de las piernas y los brazos. Nunca habló y tampoco hizo la gran cosa por decirle que se verían algún otro día, solo se fue con el rostro cubriéndosele de rubor._

 _Sí, esa fue una de las primeras veces en que se sonrojó. Mai le había burlado diciéndole que pronto se encontraría besándole. Claramente, eso aumentó su sonrojo._

 _¿Deseaba eso? Con anhelo y fervor. Quería que Yugi se fijara en él realmente, que no viera solo a un monstruo de líder y persona, que le conociera en verdad, como Mai pero que este fuera su pareja._

 _Sintió el bochorno volver a su rostro cuando Yugi estaba allí. Siempre,_ siempre _había odiado el sudor pero ver cómo Yugi estaba bañado de esa manera y toda la ropa se le pegaba aun siendo un chiquillo de doce años… bueno, sí hacía sentirle alborotado._

 _Inhaló profundo, guardándose cada deseo en lo más profundo de su ser y entró, dirigiéndose hasta él. Tampoco hablaron, solo entrenaron, más bien, corrigió nuevamente la postura del muchacho. Lo hizo milimétricamente, tal y como Pegasus lo hizo antes de su repentina muerte. Una mala maña heredada por quien vio como a un padre, por quien fue su mentor._

 _Continuaron hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, permitiéndole a Yugi irse a descansar y exentándolo de sus actividades debido a lo que había hecho, alegando que no era nada importante lo que iba a pedirle de todas maneras, todo mediante señas ya que eran necesarias aunque el otro sí hablaba. Al principio, el joven se negó a hacer caso pero ser el líder le permitió que no negara. Yami ignoró su propio cansancio de día, quizá luego dormiría._

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Yugi en su habitación quien le sostenía la cabeza sobre el regazo. Se permitió sonreír con cariño antes de levantar la mano y acariciarle los mechones rubios que sobresalían en la frente de este.

Yugi se inclinó justo cuando levantaba la cabeza, besándose tiernamente. Sin embargo, solo pueden permitirse ese pequeño gesto. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con estos dos amantes? Hacía meses habían decidido comenzar un noviazgo formal que, aunque se limitaban en cuanto a las expresiones que demostraban eso —allí, dentro, era considerado un pecado que las parejas se besaran incluso frente a los extraños, todo debía ser dentro de las habitaciones, las cuales eran a prueba de ruidos— pero… desde que Aknamkanon había comenzado a aparecer, todo estaba complicándose. La memoria era de corto plazo, jamás dirían nada de lo que Kaiba había hecho, todo lo que acontecía desde el momento en que regresó.

Aknamkanon había comenzado a esparcir las fotos de Yami por todos los medios en que daba conferencias, alegando que pronto iba a _enderezar_ a su _hijo_ quien desconocía la relación entre ambos. La gente estaba furiosa, pensando que toda negación por parte de Halackti era por desconocer la relación sanguínea que los unía.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —susurró contra los labios de aquel muchacho.

—Sí —respondió saboreando la tristeza del momento pero también el deseo. Algo muy en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que… podría ser la última vez que se vieran—. Deseo hacerlo contigo, siempre contigo. Halackti Yami.

El mayor se incorporó solo para recostar al joven en la cama y comenzar a besarlo con ternura y amor, con devoción y anhelo. Deseo también iba en el paquete de sentimientos que su cuerpo mostraba pero… no deseaba tener sexo con Yugi, deseaba hacerle el amor aunque no tuviera idea de cómo hacer que aquella cópula fuera especial.

Sus besos enmarcaron el rostro del joven y más tarde comenzaron a bajar por el cuello del mismo. Moto estiró el mismo, dejándole que hiciera lo que deseara, sintiendo cómo su excitación subía. Mentalmente, rogaba por algo que desconocía, un ruego fuera de lugar por la situación en la que estaba. Quizá era a que… ambos tenían la primera vez luego de mucho tiempo. Para Yami aquella era la pérdida de su _virginidad_ con aquel cuerpo siendo que hacía tantos meses fue estrenado…

Soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la mordida en sus clavículas. Todo su cuello era sensible pero las clavículas… otro nivel. Las manos de Halackti le rodeaban con fuerza la cintura, brazos de acero podía definirlo. También el mayor levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de aquel cuerpo. Los ojos se miraban mutuamente pero también se distraían con los labios contrarios. Ambos suspiraban, combinando sus alientos, quedándose así hasta la inevitable colisión entre ambos.

Halackti aprovechó aquello para ir quitando los seguros de la ropa de Yugi. Una ropa robada hacía tiempo, una ropa arreglada dentro del lugar, una ropa que se propagó.

—Yami —susurró conteniendo el aliento, sufriendo ya una erección. Sabía que… sería distinto a su primera vez con el hombre pero no quiso decirle nada—. Te amo como no tienes idea.

El más grande de edad y un poco en complexión se detuvo para admirarle. Siempre había encerrado sus sentimientos por creer que le hacían menos que a los demás pero, en ese momento como en todos los que tenía cierto tipo de intimidad con su pareja, se permitió demostrarlos.

—Yo no puedo decirte cuán capaz de amar soy y sé que mis acciones son minúsculas contra las tuyas —besó la mejilla de Moto quien sufrió un pequeño sonrojo, imperceptible ya que la habitación se iba haciendo cada vez más y más oscura conforme pasaban los minutos. Cada una estaba configurada para conocer lo que se haría y, por lo mismo, bajaba su intensidad—. Pero he de decir que nunca me he sentido más sincero al decir que una persona es importante para mí. Más que eso, para decirle con todas y cada una de sus palabras _te amo_ y aun así, quedarme corto.

Ansió decir algo en respuesta, lo ansiaba; sin embargo, no se le fue permitido. Las bocas volvieron a juntarse.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y con la desaparición de dichos minutos, la ropa que cubría a ambos también lo hacía, quedando expuestos uno al otro. Moto admiraba con devoción el cuerpo de Dios que su amante tenía. ¿Qué mujer no envidiaría tener a dicho animal en la cama? Brazos torneados, pectorales, abdomen marcado, caderas estrechas, largas piernas y en medio, algo que era un gozo. Sí, no era el cuerpo que una vez le perteneció pero la carne sí, solo sintetizada con tal de evitar la putrefacción.

Y mientras el joven Moto miraba aquel cuerpo, Yami admiraba el contrario. No era enclenque como muchos decían. Formado. Era su definición. Un cuerpo fornido, perfecto para él incluso con la pequeña altura, la musculatura desarrollada en aquellos tiempos era perfecta para él.

Susurros, calor, amor, deseo, devoción, un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones recorrieron a ambos durante el acto. Un acto que a pesar de sentirse forzado por ambas partes, disfrutaron muy bien. Ambos se sintieron en la cumbre del placer, en la cima del mundo y más allá de eso. Sintieron que el Infierno y el Paraíso podían ser uno solo antes de volver al mundo terrestre, aquel al que pertenecían, de manera lenta, juntos.

No, no pararon allí, continuaron hasta que el menor estuvo exhausto. Mutuo acuerdo, inclusive cambiando de roles para no mantener los mismos, haciendo dinámica durante los actos, probando cuáles posiciones les eran más placenteras.

* * *

 _Después de aquella pequeña ayuda, el líder no había vuelto a aparecer. Yugi no se esperanzó a de manera consciente pero sí de inconsciente, dándose cuenta de que lo hacía hasta el momento en que le vio cruzar la puerta varias semanas después. ¿Por qué lo esperaba? No creía en el amor a primera vista, no creía en ese sentimiento realmente, todavía era joven pero no quitaba el hecho de que el sexo masculino le atrajera._

 _Tenía la vaga esperanza de que solo fuera momentáneo, que en verdad le atrajera el cuerpo femenino._

 _Sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo al lado de aquel hombre mudo. ¿Por qué le llamaba así? Porque no hablaba, no emitía ruido alguno salvo para cuando gruñía de enojo por algo que le salía mal._

 _Su relación de entrenamientos era rara. Yugi terminó odiando al líder por querer hacerle moverse de una manera que, si bien le era cómoda, tenía que hacerlo milimétricamente exacta. Sin embargo, aquella tarde cuando le habló a la hora de comida, preocupado por su alimentación, vio que no era un monstruo por más frío que se mostrara._

 _Y así, poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse a Halackti. Descubrió unas cuantas manías como lo era el comerse las uñas cuando pensaba muy profundamente, creyendo que habría una salida a su dilema aunque no sabía_ qué _dilema podría tener más allá de su falta de compañera. También supo que era un maniaco de la limpieza, teniendo su cuarto con un penetrante aroma a productos. Y más cosas, como que era virgen._

 _En su momento, solo sintió una enorme felicidad de saber eso pero nunca entendió la razón hasta más tarde, cuando vio a Mazaki besándose con aquel hombre. Sintió celos, celos de que aquella castaña lograra algo que él no podía hacer, sintió celos al creer que podría ser recíproco el sentimiento pero se alegró cuando vio que no era así, cuando éste la apartó casi de un empujón._

 _Irremediablemente, se descubrió enamorado._

* * *

Yami recuperó la consciencia de a poco, encontrándose en un lugar completamente desconocido. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, solo recordaba el momento en que había hecho el amor con su pareja. Levantó la cabeza, buscándolo hasta encontrarlo.

Yugi a su lado también estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba de esa manera, sino que solo tenía los ojos cerrados. A Yami todavía se le hacía raro todo lo que su nuevo cuerpo hacía.

Empero no tuvo capacidad de hablar debido a que la puerta se abrió, revelando a un monstruo.

Su padre.

Este ni siquiera se acercó a su propio hijo, se acercó a la pareja del mismo. Cosa que le puso los nervios de punta a Halackti, apellido que era inventado para no relacionarlo con aquel pobre intento de hombre.

—Así que esta es la puta con la que se revuelca mi sangre.

Yami vio el dolor de Yugi al escuchar esas palabras. Tuvo que contener la respiración por la impotencia que tenía de no poder hacer nada. Por más palabrotas que gritara, nada detendría aquella maldita aura.

—Bueno, ya veré porqué te eligió.

* * *

Cuando el hombre se fue, Yugi quedó temblando, en posición fetal. Yami sabía que lloraba por los pequeños espasmos que tenía. Lo llamaba y tranquilizaba pero no funcionaba si no estaba cerca y lo sabía pero también podría tener una mala reacción, como el querer huir de su toque… aquel hombre era su padre después de todo, podía odiarlo por eso.

—Yo… perdón —susurró. Nunca… nunca habría deseado meterlo en tantos problemas… Jamás…

—No hables —dijo con ligera fuerza.

Yami lo aceptó y no habló.

* * *

Vio a Jonouichi entrar por el techo mucho tiempo después. Consigo traía varias herramientas manuales y gracias a ellas, logró librarse de las cadenas que le aprisionaban. Logró hacer que el rubio se llevara a Yugi quien estaba durmiendo pero sufría dentro de sus sueños. Lo vistió del pantalón y se lo entregó al más alto quien se fue, abandonando a su líder pero prometiendo volver para sacarlo.

Yami solo sonrió. No iba a ser rescatado de aquel lugar, él iba a terminar con todo lo que había comenzado desde el momento en que su madre le entregó a Kujaku Mai. Incluso desde el día en que aquella mujer que hacía años dejó el mundo, víctima de aquel virus, había comenzado. Aquel hombre que prefería todavía no decir el nombre iba a morir, incluso él moriría de ser necesario a pesar de amar tanto a Yugi como para desear una vida juntos fuera de aquello.

¿Era tan difícil? Siendo humano, ya era imposible. No sabía si ahora. ¿Abandonó su humanidad?

* * *

-.-

* * *

Moto Yugi despertó tras largos años de no haber soñado con aquello. Se miró al espejo, viendo la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde aquel momento. Ya no era aquel muchacho veinteañero, aquel joven que mantenía una inocencia a pesar del mundo en el que vivía.

Mucho más anciano, ya iba a comenzar con su cuarta década de vida… Múltiples cicatrices recorrían su cuerpo… todas de batallas donde a último minuto ganó. Todo gracias a aquel riguroso entrenamiento al que su marido le obligó a comenzar cuando todavía era un niño, un desconocido.

Aquel día tan lejano donde le pidió que guardara silencio y vio antes de que su padre entrara, fue la última vez en que pudo observarlo. Ese día donde antes pelearon codo a codo antes de caer desmayados a causa de lo que el Régimen estadounidense había provocado y despertar en aquel lugar, donde pasó lo que pasó.

Lo extrañaba un montón. El enamoramiento pasó pero… ¿qué pasaría si lo viera de nuevo? No se arrepentía de eso pero lo extrañaba. Quería saber si estaba o no vivo luego de lo que pasó, luego de aquel enorme paso dentro del movimiento sin nombre que aquel país y aliados denominaban Insurgencia.

Miró hacia atrás al ver un movimiento y sonrió de lado al lado cuando vio a su _hijo_ moverse. Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a atacar en cosquillas al que estaba haciéndose el dormido. Una risa profunda comenzó a sonar.

Vio salir el rostro ligeramente infantil de su descendiente, el cabello completamente revuelto y soltando pequeñas risas, notó nuevamente el rostro de Yami. No, era imposible que los hombres se embarazaran pero lo encontró a él, recién nacido, unos años más tarde del accidente. A sus treinta años de edad.

Lo llevó con Kujaku para una revisión del virus, notando que era inmune. Completamente inmune a pesar de estar expuesto por mucho tiempo. El gran secreto se quedó entre ambos. Además, claro está, conforme fue creciendo necesitó darle una identidad ya que nadie sabía quién era la madre o padre del niño. Le puso Atem.

Era el mismo rostro de Yami, solo que más expuesto a demostrar lo que sentía por no tener una presión encima.

—Eres injusto, papá —dijo con un pequeño puchero. Casi cumplía los diez años aquel niño pero le encantaba mostrar sus sentimientos aunque poco a poco iba encerrándolos, más que nada por presión del complejo mientras que, a solas con Kujaku y Yugi, se soltaba, permitiéndose reír, llorar incluso.

—No, no lo soy pequeño demonio —dijo, jalándole la nariz, escuchando un sonido de queja que le dio risa—. Tú sí, debías despertarte hace rato para hacer tus deberes y terminé haciéndolos.

A Atem se le puso el rostro pálido. ¿Había dormido demasiado? Como un resorte se levantó de la cama, casi cayéndose al ponerse de pie. Yugi le vio, riéndose mentalmente ante la carrera que estaba teniendo, entrando al baño, dándose una ducha extremadamente rápida, vistiéndose para, después parar abruptamente al ver que su padre estaba tranquilo.

—¡Me engañaste de nuevo! —Exclamó con total molestia.

—Ammm no, no te engañé —dijo con una mueca medio extraña—. Debo comenzar a enseñarte lo que me has pedido. Sabes muy bien cómo defenderte y escapar pero… debes saber pelear. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que si bien yo debo ser el que te enseñe, Halackti Yami será quien lo haga.

Atem le miró con bastante curiosidad. Desconocía quién era aquel hombre de nombre extraño.

—Halackti fue el jefe anterior a mí. Él… bueno, está muerto pero se grabaron muchísimos vídeos donde él está peleando así que puedes tomarlo de referencia.

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Sí. Bueno, lo harás milimétricamente exacto. Creo que beneficia más para después agarrar el propio estilo.

* * *

Kujaku Mai era muy anciana ya. Vivía bajo la protección de Moto pero sabía que la única relación que ambos tenía era la del niño inmune que tomó como hijo ya que era su turno de criar a alguien. Y era muy obvio la diferencia entre ella cuando le tocó Yami y él, con Atem.

Le dolía ver a ese reflejo de su hijo, quien estaba muerto desde hacía demasiado tiempo… o eso quería creer ya que no le perdonaría nunca tantos años de abandono.

—Hola tía Mai —saludó con una sonrisa aquel niño quien, a pesar de todo, tenía una facilidad para estar con la rubia, como lo fue Yami en su niñez antes de encerrarse.

—¿Listo para la revisión médica? —preguntó.

—Así es —asintió.

Moto Yugi observó aquel ritual por largos años hasta el momento en que le tocó morir. No murió en cama, como lo planeó su hijo adoptivo quien, por el extremo parecido que ambos compartían, siempre pensó que aquel hombre era su padre biológico, murió tratando de defenderse.

También, Kujaku Mai no supo nunca qué provocaba la inmunidad de aquel muchacho y murió sin saberlo. Atem se quedó solo sin quererlo, sin desearlo pero reaccionó distinto a quien, todo el mundo, creyó que en verdad era su padre por el parecido físico casi alarmante.

Sí, Moto Atem jamás supo por qué todo el mundo le veía con bastante recelo y desconfianza pero poco a poco se la fue ganando, con trabajo, demasiado para sus quince años de edad.

¿Era alguna ironía de la vida que aquel rostro tuviera el liderazgo a la misma edad que aquel que su padre veía con tanta admiración y que creyó, amó en algún momento de su vida? ¿Sería irónico que también tuviera un final como el de aquel hombre? La vida era una ruleta rusa bastante mala pero pocos se atrevían a jugarla realmente, pocos entraban casi encuentran la muerte por querer vivir.

La historia de Kujaku Mai, Moto Yugi y el recuerdo de Halackti Yami había terminado. Finalmente, los tres que habían sufrido más cuando niños, jóvenes y adultos, descansaban en paz. Atem sabía mucho de aquello que cargaron desde que él encontró a su padre discutiendo con Kujaku quien, le gritaba, desesperada, que nunca hiciera mención del niño que debía cuidar y del que falló tremendamente. La vio llorar por primera vez, también por única vez.

Aquel pasado que desconocía donde tres personajes estaban unidos, por fin terminaba para ellos aunque siguiera atado a su existencia.

Por supuesto, nadie lo sabría.

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡Amo la ciencia ficción! Esto es como una especie de entrenamiento en lo que re-edito nuevamente O'im y lo subo. Quiero tenerlo perfecto según mi punto de vista actual y poder compartirlo nuevamente.

Necesito editar varias cosas, ¿qué les puedo decir?

Por ahora, espero que disfruten, debí subir esta cosa hace muchísimo tiempo pero bueno, creo que Memorias me atrajo mucho.

Creo que pude dividirlo en varios capítulos para narrarles esto pero perdía fluidez, creo yo. No sé, me parece que como one-shot largo queda mejor.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
